


The faraway land is an old barn

by Keenir



Category: Highlander: The Series, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last two Immortals on Earth meet Dean, Sam, Anna, and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The faraway land is an old barn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strangevisitor7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangevisitor7/gifts).



> Author's Note: My muses saw that you listed Supernatural as a fandom you were familiar with, and they insisted I write this for you.

Dean was waiting in the abandoned barn. "C'mon," he muttered to empty air, waiting for her to arrive.

It was a risky move, but Dean knew Sam was right - even though Sam had been talking about a demigod, and this here was a forcibly-retired god. To keep calm, in addition to keeping both eyes open, Dean paced and reviewed everything he'd been able to dig up on her:

Raat had been a goddess of fresh water way back in Pharonic Egypt. She'd sided with the demons because they were the closest thing to a credible opposition to the Deity who'd taken the jobs of herself and her family. And she had a habit of killing anyone who crossed her - even her demonic coworkers.

Dean just hoped that the status - or stature - of him and Sam would be enough for Raat to consider them a better ally in opposition than Lucifer.

"What?" said a woman ten feet behind him.

Dean turned around and he saw standing there Anna and a stranger who was looking confused as to how she'd gotten here.

Dean's gun went off. Amanda fell.

 _This will save on explanation later,_ Anna felt, and was sorry Dean would blame himself for what she'd done. She looked from Amanda to Dean and said, "Not a problem," and was gone.

"No problem," Dean said, knowing he wasn't being heard. "I don't mind dealing with dead bodies." ****

 *****

"So Anna showed up with her - and you shot her?" Sam asked as they were digging a grave of sufficient depth that they wouldn't have to worry about the body coming back up.

"Hey, it was my hand, but it wasn't me," Dean said.

"Riight, like Anna would make you shoot someone."

"True," Dean said, not knowing any reason Anna would have to do that.

"So what do we do if _this_ is Raat?"

"Dude, if she was Raat, she wouldn't be dead, now would she?"

"Well she's dead for now," Sam said.

In answer, Dean planted his shovel in the ground. "Look Sammy, now I'm n-" stopping when the dead body sucked in a great big breath. Dean pointed a finger at his brother and said, "Don't do that."

"Wasn't me," Sam said.

"Yeah well no offense, bro, but I don't see anybody else out here who's had the power over life and death."

"That doesn't mean it was me."

"This is awkward," Amanda commented dryly.

 **  
*****   
**

By the time Anna returned a few minutes later with Methos, there had been introductions on the part of Sam and Dean, with Amanda giving her latest name as the three of them returned to the barn.

"Friends of yours?" Sam asked Anna. "Or did you figure we needed target practice?"

"He's a friend," Anna said with a half-headtilt at Methos.

"Oh?" Methos asked.

"I'm Anna. We met in Assyria. I brought the wall down."

"I remember you," Methos said warily.

Anna let go of him, and strode up to Dean with a noticeable motion in the hips, Anna told him, "They're a game-changer," palm on his chest, a light in her eyes.

"How so?" he asked, wanting to believe her, but not entirely sure what she'd brought before him.

"You just saw...they're Immortal."

 *****

"So who's your friend?" Amanda asked, her and Methos having a private conversation while Dean, Sam, and Anna were talking more than a few meters away in the same barn.

"Anna," Methos said. "An angel."

"Methos," Amanda said, "you and I deal with MacLeod all the time - she's like us?"

"This isn't a figure of speech, Amanda."

"So...hail marys, flaming swords, all that?"

Methos nodded.

"Have I ever mentioned you need new friends?"

"No, but MacLeod says it enough for both of you."

 *****

"So none of the Enochian stuff works on them?" Sam asked.

"That's right," Anna said.

"What does?"

"Sharp objects."

"You're shitting us," Dean said. "Well no wonder there's only two of them left."

"There used to be more," Castiel said, having just arrived. "And they can't be vessels."

"Lucky bastards. Just for angels?"

"For anything," Anna said. _Angels, demons, demigods, jinn, warped ones, woodens, or anything else in Creation.  
_ **  
*  
**  
Dean was pacing the length of the barn, which brought to mind memories that brought a smile to Anna's face (as she kept the bad memories from that time under her shoes). "So Lucifer and Michael are brothers -"

"And angels," Castiel said.

"And angels, right. But they need the bodies of me and Sam, who're also brothers, so the Apocalypse can happen -"

"Or be prevented."

"I was getting to that. So...are the two of you brother and sister?" Dean asked the Immortals.

"Not unless mother had a particularly long labor," Methos said.

"How long?" Sam asked.

Neither Immortal was forthcoming, so Anna said, "Considerably."

Frowning at her, Amanda said, "I'm only a thousand years old."

"And you?" Dean asked Methos.

"Older than dirt, you might say," Methos said.

"Lucifer is older than dirt," Castiel said. "You can't be that old."

 *****

"What happens when there's only one left?" Dean asked.

"Depends what you believe," Amanda said.

"Aw c'mon, you guys have religions too?"

Methos looked at Amanda and asked her, "You notice he didn't question our need to kill each other."

"That's just the human condition," Dean said.

"They're Immortal, Dean," Anna reminded him.

"Doesn't mean they're any crappier at knocking people off than the rest of us."

With a grin on his face, Methos asked, "You _do_ realize you're saying that to someone who was an assassin before she was transferred to a barracks."

 *****

"I'd rather not do this," Amanda said as she and Methos walked alone to the center of the field behind the barn.

"We had some good times," Methos agreed.

"You weren't my favorite person, but you were good."

"Likewise."

The knowledge of what had to happen, the words every Immortal taught their pupils, moved through Amanda's thoughts: 'To fight for the Prize.'

 *****

Jab, thrust, swing, parry, block, bowl over...

"I have an idea," Methos said.

"I'm listening," Amanda said, swiping her sword at him, missing his abs narrowly.

"We agree to stop."

"What? It doesn't work like that."

"Oh it does. The Four Horsemen were the only survivors of the previous Gathering."

'The Horsemen are a myth."

"You're looking at one of them."

Amanda stopped, and Methos did likewise. "Verifiable evidence - good for gems too," she said, and they smiled together. "So what do we do?"

Methos flicked his sword to stand upside-down. Now it was the butt of his Ivanhoe that pointed up. "We slam our butts together."

Though she did the same, Amanda raised her eyebrows.

With a shrug, "It sounded better in Harappan," Methos said.

 *****

The sky above and the ground beneath were flowing, bowing to their masters as said Immortals received the energies of the universe.

"At least we get a light show outta it," Dean said under his breath.

"Last time this happened," Lucifer commented, "they could have ground Hell to a fine powder, ripped Heaven from the heavens, anything they chose."

"This time'll be different," Dean snarked.

Lucifer snorted. "You can't even get _me_ to change my mind. So what makes you think you'll be able to tell _them_ what to do now?" and he vanished.

"He's right," Anna said sadly, watching as the lightning spun and rolled sheet-like into the Immortals.

"So all we can do is do our best and hope for a good outcome?" Dean asked. "Sounds like par for the course."


End file.
